Twelve Days, Three years
by Don't you 09
Summary: Ahora sé, cierta es aquella canción "Only miss the sun when it starts to snow." Fuiste el primero al que soñé." Carta de Sakura a Sasuke. First Sasusaku.


**Los personajes de ****Narut****o _no me pertencecen_, son propiedad de su autor Masashi Kishimoto. No obstante el resto es mío, di no al _plagio_.**

**_._**

**_.._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_.._**

**_._**

_"**Más de un mes podría dedicar a estas 288 horas. Las pensaría con leal fervor, quizá hasta las lloraría… de nuevo. Puedes decirme ridícula por hacerlo, tienes derecho pues la verdad, yo ya lo pienso. **_

_**Fueron 12 días contigo, muy pocos realmente. Eternos a veces, fugaces también; pero eso sí, tan fatídicos como tú los ves, o tan entrañables como yo los recuerdo, fueron días que me hicieron enteramente feliz.**_

_**Pero ¡Hey!, nuestra historia va más atrás de estos doce, unos treinta y tantos días atrás. Quizá más, quizá menos. Mentiría si te digo que lo sé.**_

* * *

_Suena tonto enamorarse de alguien a primera vista. Lo bueno, debo decirte, es que no creo en eso. ¿Sabes? De hecho cuando llegaste ni siquiera sabía tu nombre. Recuerdo a un joven alborotado que llegaba con la sonrisa apenada en el rostro y la mirada vagando por todos lados. Unos te recocieron y te devolvieron el gesto entre burlas y piropos de bienvenida, otros como yo observamos dubitavos toda la escena._

_La primera vez que hablé contigo fue aún más curiosa. Resultó que no sólo compartíamos salón en las materias de planta; estabas conmigo en mi área de idiomas, y a la hora de actividad física nos tocaba el mismo día. Total, siempre estábamos juntos. Una vez, todos ocupábamos perforadora para la clase de matemáticas, y la pasábamos de lugar en lugar para que todos pudiesen usarla. Yo la tenía._

_-¿Alguien la ocupa?- Pregunté mientras lo alzaba al aire. Nadie contestaba. Hasta que levantaste la vista, con tus ojos azules fluoreciendo, y gritando con tu aire extrovertido "¡Ah! ¡Yo!". Estabas a unos metros, y nadie se ponía de pie en esa clase, tal vez por respeto o mera flojera.- ¿Tenten, podrías pasárselo a Sakumo por favor?_

_-¿Sakumo?- Preguntó todo el salón mientras tú me mirabas con el color en el rostro. Yo seguía sin entender…_

_Ahí fue cuando todos notaron que yo realmente no me sabía tu nombre._

* * *

_**No sé exactamente qué es lo que he estado haciendo últimamente. En realidad, creo, aún estando tan loca por ti como sé ya estoy; me había resignado a tenerte como un sueño lejano desde antes de que tú lo hicieras posible.**_

* * *

_Los días pasaban con increíble velocidad. A veces, siendo tan distraída como soy, repetía Sakumo refiriéndome a ti. Y es que estoy convencida que ese nombre te queda mejor; por suerte nunca lo llegaras a saber._

_Suelen hacer un pequeño examen cada semana sobre cada materia; no me estaba yendo mal, pero tampoco era lo que deseaba para mi meta personal. Estaba deprimida, no me sentía en confianza con todos aún y tenía las lágrimas en los ojos a causa de sentirme menos entre la gente, recriminándome bastante sobre mis errores y echándome a perder ánimos…en verdad deseaba un abrazo. Todos estábamos afuera, esperando la siguiente clase que sería fuera del salón, cuando lo vi; con su coleta desarreglada y esa mueca de fastidio para absolutamente todo, incluso lo que le gustaba. Corrí a él y lo abracé como si no lo hubiera visto en eras, relajándome un poco cuando él incómodo me rodeo con sus brazos. En verdad extrañaba al vago de Shikamaru, quien se había quedado en la preparatoria de mi vieja escuela._

_Cuando nos separamos, varios pares de ojos nos miraban con el seño fruncido; unos curiosos, pero otros, unos muy azules realmente cabreados._

_Yo no le tomé importancia, Shikamaru sí. Sin embargo no entendí porqué. El moreno y yo sonreímos juntos, contando lo mucho que él odia la vieja escuela, y yo lo mucho que me había beneficiado el cambio, porque con todo y dejabajos, me enamoré de la institución. Quizá porque ya llevaba una vida estudiando en la otra… desde el jardín de niños de echo._

_Shikamaru se fue para saludar a Kiba, Ino, Sai y todos ellos. Dejándome con mis nuevas amigas._

_La madre de Ino suele recogernos, pero es tan distraída que siempre se retrasa. Sin embargo ese día llegó temprano. Caminábamos por el corredor de árboles de olivo, entretenidas con su sombra cuando escuchamos voces a lo lejos._

_-¡Ino-san, Sakura-san!- Exclamó Gaara contigo a un lado.- Oigan, les quería preguntar si no querían ingresar a Sociedad de Alumnos._

_-Ah, cierto.- Respondió Ino.- Lo había olvidado. ¿Qué dices Sakura?_

_La miré dudosa, ni siquiera sabía en qué consistía.- Mira, hoy hay junta a las 8:00 de la noche.- Me dijo el pelirrojo.- Si quieren venir, son bienvenidas. La verdad está padre y ocupamos gente…_

_-Sí, sí, sí.- Atajaste con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que siempre te veía.- Está muy padre… deberían ir y… pues después vamos a la heladería frente a la escuela ¿No les parece?_

_-¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí!- Canturreó Ino emocionada, yo no entendía. Seguía siendo tan tonta con las indirectas…_

* * *

_**Ese perfecto sueño donde con una mirada tuya, tan fugaz como un parpadeo yo podía sonreírle despreocupada al resto del mundo así este se estuviese desquebrajando y colapsara.**_

* * *

_La junta de sociedad no tardó mucho, media hora más o menos. Durante esa media hora garabatee interesada en lo que decían pero con la concentración fija en mis rayones. Lo olvidé comentar… Adoro dibujar. Eso te interesó un poco, pues con tu hiperactividad siempre tienes que estar en todo, y verme dibujar te pareció interesante porque… No sé. Creo que Gaara se molestó un poco porque no le hicimos mucho caso. Sin embargo estaba encantado con la atención que Ino le prestaba para todo. Me di cuenta de que no le gustaba Gaara, más no negaba un cariño especial hacia él por tantas atenciones. Hay que admitirlo, el chico es muy lindo._

_Luego de eso, nos dirigimos a la heladería de enfrente, muy rica por cierto. Jamás la había probado y me pareció lindo ver cómo te atiborrabas de dulces y caramelos sobre el helado. Aunque si lo piensas, debió quedarte empalagoso._

_-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste viviendo en Estados Unidos?- Preguntaste una vez que nos sentamos, dejándome perpleja y con la mirada azulosa y aguamarina de los otros presentes sobre mí._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Ah…-Dudaste un poco.- Hablas muy bien el idioma, podría decir que vienes de allá._

_Sonreí por el halago y me sonrojé levemente; ocultando mis ojos en el helado que llevaba en las manos. Era la primera vez que me lo decían.- No. Mi primera vez allá fue este Abril, fui de vacaciones durante dos semanas a visitar a unos familiares. Pero gracias…_

_Sabaku no y tú se sorprendieron e Ino sonrió orgullosa. Algo ahí me infundo ánimo y pronto estuvimos hablando cada quién en su asunto. Supe algo de tus viajes, de tu hermano, de Gaara y su habilidad para el tennis y del gusto que ambos compartían por los deportes. Tanto de eso me agradó… ¡Si yo amo el deporte! Bueno… todos menos el volley._

* * *

_**Siempre cuestiono tu afecto. ¿En verdad sentiste algo por mí? Mantengo la esperanza de que no… Me es menos patético así. Me molesta terriblemente saber que entonces en doce días la regué como pocas personas en la historia lo hicieron. Enójate conmigo mejor, pero no me tengas lástima.**_

* * *

_Era increíble como todas las chicas hablaban de ti y tu hermano como si fuesen la última maravilla que el mundo llegara a ver. No negaba que tenían asegurado un muy buen lugar en los más sexys de la preparatoria -que no es como que tenga muchos estudiantes- pues realmente su familia se caracteriza entre toda la ciudad por su gran atractivo entre otras cosas; sin embargo me era exagerado y superficial verlas babear por ahí. ¡Incluso hasta Sai, uno de mis amigos más bromistas, se atrevió a decir que él dejaba a su novia por Itachi! Por supuesto lo dijo en broma._

_El siguiente desayuno tenía a todas mis amigas revoloteando a mi lado por algo que yo no entendía. Cosas como "¡Que suertuda!" o "¡Ya lo traes…!" que al principio no entendía, fueron Tenten, Hinata, Rin y Temari las que me aclararon todo. Ahí fue cuando en mi mente cupo la posibilidad de que yo le gustara a Uchiha Sasuke, el pelinegro de ojos azul verdoso por el que todas morían. De gustarte._

_-¡Ahí viene! ¡Kyaaaa!- Chillaron todas, logrando que toda la cafetería nos volteara a ver. Afortunadamente no venías hacia mí, ibas a almorzar. Ahorrándonos la pena a ambos. Me sorprendió sin embargo que me miraras de reojo. Talvez, solo talvez, ellas no estuvieran tan locas y disparatadas como pensaba._

* * *

_**He callado el impulso de pedirte una charla porque no he encontrado fuerzas para emitir palabras. Pero soy atrabancada y muy apunto estoy de salir corriendo a enfrentarte. ¿Qué crees que hubiese sucedido si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio?**_

* * *

_Tuvimos nuestra pijamada de bienvenida, solo para nosotros… La generación de primero._

_Kei, la hermana menor de Ino no paraba de gritar todo el trayecto hacia la prepa por dulces que erróneamente le dio mi tía, los cuales la pusieron extremadamente hiperactiva; y yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios; la única razón por la que no desvarié fue porque adoro a esa niña caprichosa con cada pedacito de mi pétreo corazón. Después de insufribles minutos donde entre jugaba con ella y entre me calmaba; mi tío nos dejó en casa de Karin pues habíamos quedado de irnos todas con ella para llegar todas juntas al evento._

_Cuando llegamos estaba ligeramente habitado; apenas unos pocos alumnos se veían por ahí iniciando una modesta sesión de fotos. Las chicas comenzaron a pelearse con Kiba y Akamaru por quién tendría el centro: si los chicos o nosotras._

_Pronto Ino dejó de argumentar y se acercó a mí. Tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia la entrada de las instalaciones; muy muuuuuuuuy lejos de donde quedaba el "campamento."_

_-¿Qué sucede?- Inquirí._

_-Llegaron…_

_Mi corazón me apretujó con miedo. Supongo que siempre seré un poco filofóbica; tampoco tienes que preocuparte, no es tu culpa._

_Subiendo las escalinatas apareciste junto con Gaara, quien solo venía a saludar a Ino. Por el tamaño de la mochila-maleta que llevabas en la espalda en verdad parecía que te irías de campamento. No recuerdo si te pregunté la razón…_

_El chico de cabellos rojizos retrasó a Ino y la mantuvo junto a él. No sé de qué hablaron, no le pregunté a mi prima, tampoco soy muy curiosa con sus cosas. Quizá tu a él sí. Mientras tanto, nos sentamos en una banca de la pequeña placita que había a la entrada, sumidos en un silencio que me pareció un poquito agonizante._

_-¿Usas paladar?- Pregunté estúpidamente, fijando la vista en tu sonrisa ligera. Creo que te abochornó un poco, porque después de eso nunca más te lo he visto puesto._

_-Sí._

_-Umh. Yo llevé un tiempo…-Sí, este era mi inicio de conversación… ¡Bobería!- Al principio sentí que me ahogaba._

_Sin embargo mis patéticos intentos de entablar conversación dieron sus frutos y te reíste, y luego de reír continuaste animado. Cuando la hora llegó Ino avisó, Gaara se fue y la rubia hizo todo lo posible por alejarse de nosotros dos._

_Al entrar en el "campamento" una horrorosa multitud de flashes nos golpearon de lleno en el rostro. Todo mundo alegre tomándole fotos a la feliz pareja como si no hubiera un mañana, tan chistoso como ver a un nuevo par de marketing en la portada de la revista Seventeen con miles de niñas chillonas entre celosas y alegres por la conquista; y tan vergonzoso como ser el centro de atención._

_Esa noche me permití conocer más de ti… eres una gran persona._

* * *

_**Cierto que me duele mantenerte así, con esta barrera que día a día tengo que volver a alzar. Pero… ¿Qué más puedo yo hacer? Cuando pasas esquivo por todos lados a donde voy, esperando que yo sea tan distraída o maleducada para pasarte de largo… Hombre, suelo divagar pero no soy así.**_

* * *

_Solías sentarte hasta el fondo en la esquina derecha del salón opuesta totalmente a mi lugar y de pronto un día me encontré eclipsada en tu misterioso color ébano, observando los fuertes músculos de tu espalda tensarse de vez en cuando y tu piel erizarse al tocarte el hombro preguntando algo o pidiéndolo. Te sentaste frente a mí._

_Muchas veces -demasiadas diría yo- fantaseé con hundir mis dedos en tu cabello, quedándome siempre con las ganas de sentirlo tibio entre mis manos; de saber si era tan suave como aparentaba. Cuando tuve la oportunidad no me decepcioné, era tanto o más sedoso y cálido; aunque tenías un poco de caspa. Si había algo de ti que me gustaba más que tu abdomen, brazos o tu espalda eran tus ojos. Eso sí, esos verdes azulados o azul verdoso, no importaba, bañaban mi mundo. Divagaba al verlos observarme. Me condenaba a la idiotez en ellos._

_No sé porque, pero siempre ibas más allá de mis expectativas. Siendo franca es eso lo que más me llamó la atención de ti; ¡Qué tan fácil lograbas sorprenderme! La modestia con la que te manejabas ante el mundo, actuando sin lugar a duda como uno más del montón cuando otros se jactaban de su posición social estando muy por debajo de la tuya me era encantadora; tu intachable honestidad –menos conmigo, eso sí-, tu lealtad, tu rectitud… ibas por ahí defendiendo fielmente lo que creías correcto y animando a todos con comentarios que rayaban en lo estúpido y que seguido me abochornaban. Realmente adoraba que me hicieras reír._

_Debo reconocerlo, yo tengo y tuve en su momento mis errores. Era impaciente y orgullosa; siempre disfrazando esto en timidez; jamás podría iniciar la conversación o acercarme a ti sin devanarme los sesos. Hubo ocasiones donde lo hice; creo que no estuvieron mal pues tampoco quería acaparar tu espacio supongo, ser una molestia. Pero fuera de esto, nunca reparé en que tú eres tan retraído como yo –por lo menos en lo que al amor respecta._

* * *

_**¿Por qué tengo que recordarte en cada escena de mi vida? ¿Por qué penetraste mi existencia si no ibas a ocuparla? Si planeabas dejarla tan vacía…**_

* * *

_Gaara-san estaba fúrico y contrariado. Sasori, el ex novio de Ino no hacía más que joderle la existencia; sabía que él la pretendía y le gustaba molestarlos llegando e interrumpiendo, o contestando por Ino las llamadas que mi pelirrojo amigo le hacía. De por sí Sasori no era querido ni siquiera en su propia generación (la mía); ahora con sus actitudes egocentristas tenía a casi todo varón de la preparatoria en su contra, aunado al hecho de que Gaara es conocido y querido por todos en la prepa. ¡Si por algo él es el presidente de Sociedad de Alumnos!_

_Tonto, tonto Sasori._

_Sin embargo y muy para su suerte, Gaara no se atrevería a armar revuelo dentro de la prepa, por más merecido que se lo tuviera. Sabía que Sasori no valía la pena y también estaba seguro de que Ino no le haría caso. Eso último lo supo por mí, luego de que yo le confesara que el ojimiel había engañado desfachatadamente a mi prima con una chica de otra preparatoria. Konoha es demasiado pequeño para que cosas así pasen desapercibidas._

_Aprovechando entonces esto Gaara trató de hacer salir a Ino aún sabiendo que esta no quería nada con él. Pero el hombre era insistente, persuasivo; quería tenerla cerca así fuese como amigo. Lo consiguió con la condición de que yo fuera también; y por consecuencia, tú._

_Esa tarde me dijiste por mensaje que habían chocado. "Pérdida total" fueron tus palabras exactas. En verdad estaba muy asustada, pero por suerte par de tontos fue una broma que luego fuiste a aclarar porque no contestaba y así reanudamos los planes para después._

_Ino quiso ver una película de Disney "Valiente" de entre las opciones que Gaara-san dio. Bueno ¿para qué negarlo? Yo también adoro Disney y brinqué como niñata cuando me enteré de cuál veríamos. Ninguno de ustedes dos nos contradijo, pero creo que en realidad no es esa la que ustedes hubieran querido ver, por lo menos tú no pareciste muy alegre._

_Recuerdo con algo de sorna hacía mí misma lo mucho que tardé arreglándome para sorprenderte. Viajando de habitación en habitación; comparando cada espejo y tratando de que todo fuese perfecto. No me maquillé por supuesto, eso no va conmigo; tampoco lleve tacones porque ¡Por favor, es el cine! Pero si me puse un vestido holgado color salmón. Recibí comentarios incluso de Gaara que es tan ocurrente pero… bueno, me dedicaste la sonrisa más encantadora que te había visto y los colores se te subieron a las mejillas; recordándome un poco a mi hermano, con sus ojitos azul rey refulgiendo en los tuyos tan verdes. Mi corazón iluso dio un vuelco._

_La película la vimos en silencio. Imagino que a ti te daba un poco de pena entablar conversación y yo… simplemente soy de las personas a las que les gusta disfrutar una película. Ino Y Gaara si hablaron algo esa noche aunque no sabría decir que tanto. La verdad es que la película era muy linda y me sentía un poco identificada. No me arrepentí de verla, creo que al final dijiste que serías capaz de repetirla. Me pregunto si lo habrás hecho._

_Al salir dimos un paseo por la plaza, hasta que se hiciera la hora en que Itachi tuviera que pasar a recogerte pues aún no tenías edad para manejar y como todo en Konoha, la plaza está justo a las afueras de la ciudad. Llegamos a una mesa del área de comida y matamos el tiempo con anécdotas curiosas o simple parloteo. Ahí te confesé lo mucho que Itachi me intimidaba._

_Gaara e Ino no dejaron de lanzarnos miraditas pícaras durante toda la velada y si hubiesen podido, lo hubieran hecho aún más. Lo reconozco estaba embobada._

* * *

_**Tal vez debería bofetearte un par de veces. Tal vez solo deba llorar frente a ti, hipando y berreando como la niñata inmadura que aún soy.**_

* * *

_Me gustaba cuando el viento golpeaba alegre en nuestros rostros; sentirlo y escucharlo junto a ti. Regando nuestros cuerpos sobre el campo de futbol. Con todo el mundo intacto, inmóvil. Adoraba esas comidas en la tarde a las que asistíamos todos juntos; con el olor a pizza casera dominando y envolviéndonos en nuestros gustosos paladares. Pero lo que más me gustaban de ellas era el después, cuando de vuelta al deber ingresábamos a las instalaciones de la prepa, ya comidos y bebidos hasta reventar y por gracia íbamos al campo, a verlos entrenar con el buen Iruka, siempre tan gentil y dulce para conmigo. Entonces ellas gritaban tonterías, animaban a sus cabezas cansadas y asoleadas; y los hacían reventar de risa con sus comentarios descarados. Yo casi no gritaba, me apenaba. Sobre todo cuando me decían "Hey Sakura, ¿Qué esperas? Grítale algo para que le eche más ganas." Pero yo no era tu novia y aunque lo fuera me hubiese costado bastante abrir la boca; antes me cortaba la lengua._

_No, lo mejor que conseguirías de mi sería una foto mía sosteniendo un improvisado cartel hecho con hojas de libreta y marcador fluorescente rosa que dijera tu nombre con un pequeño corazón al final (y que por cierto Anko me había obligado a hacer). Ni más ni menos. ¡Ah! y un tímido "¡Vamos Sasuke-kun!" que estoy segura, ni siquiera mis amigos escucharon._

_Sin embargo, cuando regresabas todo agitado de tus partidos y te atascabas de agua, me saludabas y esbozabas una tierna sonrisa que me daba a entender que te gustaba que estuviese yo ahí. Luego, lejos de los oídos de cualquiera, me acercaba y te susurraba un "Bien hecho" que no compartiría con nadie nunca porque así no soy yo._

_Luego de eso, en tu ligero descanso conversábamos un poco antes de que tú tuvieses que volver a lo tuyo y yo, a mis clases de danza con Kurenai, esa maestra que te enseña de todo un poco por lo que jamás estabas segura de si es contemporáneo o Hip-Hop lo que bailabas aún si estos no se parecen en nada._

* * *

_**No importa lo que haya pasado, antes de ti yo ya me encontraba un poco rota. Supongo que un poco más no hacía daño ¿cierto? De todas formas odio saber que eres tan inocente… tan exento de culpa, tú, tú grandísimo… Feo.**_

* * *

_Las mañanas solían ser diferentes, no sólo contigo y conmigo… en todos. Los primeros meses era tan común vernos en las bancas de la Ciberplaza, con toda la bola de amigos apretujada, temblando de frío y carcajeándose de lo lindo sobre cualquier bobería. Ahí tenías por lo menos a unos diez, entre ellos yo. Nos divertíamos viendo a la gente pasar y al final siempre corriendo –bueno, yo, Temari, Karin y Hinata porque solo nosotras teníamos nuestro salón hasta el final del mundo (la biblioteca)- para alcanzar a llegar a la clase de la primera hora._

_Siempre te veía llegar con Itachi, bajando desde la gigantesca Ford roja en la que suelen andar con tu mochila sobre los hombros. Era entonces cuando presa del bochorno que conlleva el estar "encandilado por alguien" ladeaba el rostro hasta que Rin, Ino o alguna otra gritaba sin piedad "¡Eeeee Sakura! ¡Mira quién llegó!" Entonces nuestros rostros se encontraban y ambos sonrosados alzábamos las cejas en un saludo silencioso que yo misma había impuesto. Algunas veces avanzabas y te perdías entre los edificios; otras veces te quedabas a mi lado junto con los otros y compartíamos pequeños trocitos de chocolate que Karin y Temari vendían para un evento de las porristas de Konoha en Tokio. Y de ahí, cuando era hora, me acompañabas a lo largo del corredor hasta llegar a nuestro fin del mundo personal: la biblioteca._

* * *

_**¿Para qué negarlo? Ambos nos hemos encargado de que todo sea tan distinto… No puedo espetarte eso. Es una agonía que a fin de cuentas yo también causé.**_

* * *

_El cumpleaños de Kiba llegó y decidió festejar en Applebee's junto con todos; incluso estaban los de mi vieja escuela y algunos de grados superiores. Ino y yo no llevábamos dinero y a pesar de que Suigetsu se ofreció a pagarnos no aceptamos. El orgullo, ya sabes… Fue por eso que los que estaban cortos de dinero como yo, Ino, Karin y Temari nos fuimos al segundo piso de la plaza, donde comimos sushi y hamburguesas por menos de un octavo de la cuenta que se hizo en el restaurante, para después festejar con el chico perro._

_Mientras comíamos, Temari me contó que ella había sido tu ex novia un par de años atrás; pero que no había sido nada oficial porque la cosa se dio cuando salieron de vacaciones y tú te ibas de intercambio a . Eso me llenó un poco de miedo y ¿Por qué negarlo? Envidia. Temari era tan bonita, tan expresiva… y yo... pues no. Sin embargo ella y Karin me aseguraron que no había de qué preocuparme; que ni siquiera se podría considerar relación. Que eso había pasado y que técnicamente yo sería tu primera novia. Incluso me hicieron reír con anécdotas de cuando estaban juntos en primaria como la de cuando tú y Karin hicieron un video en donde salían bailando y cantando "I Just Had Sex" para una clase. Me dijo que no te lo dijera pero ella aún lo tiene… y prometió mostrármelo._

* * *

_**Ahora, con mi resignación podía vivir. No en paz, pero sí vivir. ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora que llega una esperanza a mis oídos? Una donde ese sueño se convierta en una realidad nuevamente. Es mi culpa lo sé.**_

* * *

_No muy lejos de esos días tu prima Ayame cumplió quince años; y como toda quinceañera, decidió hacer una fiesta en su casa. En realidad yo no era capaz de ubicarla y tampoco me emocionaba mucho la idea; hasta que apareciste bañado en sudor y con una sonrisa boba me preguntaste si quería ir._

_-Ah, sí. Gracias.- Musité sonrojada, mientras algunos presentes se burlaban de nuestras reacciones.- Solo que… mmmm no sé donde vive._

_-No importa, te doy mi celular y ya me marcas y te digo por donde es ¿vale?_

_Y así fue. Mi madre me regañó un buen rato: primero porque revoloteaba por todos lados sin tener idea de qué llevar puesto; segundo porque no conocía del todo la dirección que me habías dado por Facebook, aunque por lo menos ya no estaba tan desubicada. Y tercero porque… No recuerdo, total siempre encuentra algo para regañarme. Pero al final, como suele ser ella, me miró tierna y me dijo con cariño maternal que me veía muy bonita. Te llamé y contestaste al primer timbre, tan solo una vuelta a la derecha más y llegábamos aunque la casa estaba un poco perdida porque la fiesta fue desde el acceso del jardín._

_De repente saliste de alguna esquina y reconociste la camioneta; saludando muy cortés y amable a mi madre. Quién enseguida quedó encantada contigo pues al día siguiente argumentaba lo guapo que estas y lo bien educado._

_Entrar a la gran casa fue incómodo. Todos estaban en el jardín y a pesar de que ambos tratábamos de prestar atención a lo que decíamos, era imposible ignorar las miradas descaradas de los invitados nos dedicaban. Todas exclamando silenciosos elogios o maldiciones hacia la "parejita de moda". Tus primos fueron muy atentos conmigo, aunque jamás cesaron de lazarnos sus ojitos picarones. Me presentaste a tus amigos y familiares, quienes te recibieron a brazos abiertos pues muchos apenas te veían regresar desde tu intercambio pasado: Francia; y me saludaron cordialmente a mí, incluso algunos te dijeron que era una linda chica y enrojeciste conmigo. Conocí a tanta gente ese día… Muchos me recuerdan aún, sin embargo yo difícilmente recuerdo a más de cinco personas._

_Tu pequeño primo Tobi fue por mucho el que más me abochornó y me hizo reír. Conversábamos en uno de los livings que había para los invitados junto con algunas de tus primas cuando un morocho pecosito y saltarín se nos acercó y se sentó junto a mí._

_-¿Es tú novia?- Te preguntó y para pronto ambos estábamos rojos frente a las carcajadas de las demás._

_Negaste entre risas._

_-¿Pero ya casi verdad? ¡Es muy bonita!- Dijo en el hombrecito de doce años. Tu sólo pudiste enrojecer más y… Me gustaría saber qué le dijiste pero una de tus primas me distrajo con un par de cosas. Y ya no le pude preguntar más pues ellas luego se lo llevaron a rastras alegando que arruinaba el momento. Cosa que no era el caso, en verdad es agradable._

_Hubo un momento en que nos paramos a bailar –en realidad fue porque Tobi no te dejaba de presionar- y nos mantuvimos en la pista con Gaara, Kiba, Tobi, Deidara, y otras chicas más. Me sentí un poco más cómoda cuando Hanabi, tu prima hermana mayor se acercó y comenzó a hacerme danzar por todos los espacios. A ella la conocía porque solía ir a entrenar baloncesto con el equipo de Konoha Institute cuando contaba con tiempo libre; y ella, junto con Ino y Rin eran parte del equipo. No bailamos mucho, solo un poco. Y cuando anunciaron que los tacos ya estaban servidos no dudamos en ir y cenar agusto._

_Al final regresamos a los asientos y conversamos un poco acerca de gustos y otras cosas. Tobi regresó, ahora haciéndome plática a mí. Una persona se acercó a saludarte y te mantuvo en otro asunto por lo que el pequeñín aprovechó.- Oyeee, ¿Te gusta?- Me interrogó con sus ojitos negros refulgiendo de intuición._

_-¡Sí! ¡Me he divertido mucho!_

_El negó entre ansioso y divertido.- No,no… me refiero a que sí Sasuke-chan te gusta. ¿Te gusta, verdad?_

_Su mirada negruzca me intimidó por segundos, tal como la de Itachi lo hacía.- Sí…- Musité acalorada mientras observaba como su sonrisa se ensanchaba complacida e inflaba sus pequeños pulmoncitos para proferir un gritito de júbilo que se quedó atorado al notar tu mirada ya desocupada sobre nosotros._

_-¿Qué?- Cuestionaste curioso._

_-Nada… tu amiga es muy simpática.- Respondió muy seguro el chico, y después, como quien no quiere la cosa, se fue._

* * *

_**Puedo esperar. Sí. Pero a costa de mi alma, pues esas lágrimas que ayer derramé no han desaparecido del todo de mis ojos. Incluso en este momento, debo confesar que las retengo vehementemente.**_

* * *

_Ni una sola palabra bastó o sobró. De pronto algo pasó, tú seguías ahí; yo también… Ya no éramos nosotros dos solamente. Eran todas esas presiones._

_Kiba y Naruto hacían todo por molestarte con comentarios payasos y en el salón no era diferente. Si estábamos juntos eran burlas constantes que solo lograban inflarnos los mofletes de vergüenza ante todos. Incluso los maestros se contoneaban de júbilo observando nuestras expresiones._

_También en otros lados. Ami, quien va en el salón de Ino y que al parecer te conoce desde tus modestos años en secundaria, se me acercaba todas las mañanas. No es mala persona, ni creo que lo hiciera con mala intención; pero no reparaba en sus comentarios como "¿Y para cuándo?" a los que agregaba un "Ya vendría siendo hora ¿no?" que me daba siempre que yo le respondía con una negativa y que solo lograban alterarme en las mañanas. Y es que a veces yo me preguntaba lo mismo… Para cuándo._

_Y no era la única, lo peor del caso._

_Ultimadamente todos me preguntaban mi opinión respecto a ello. A algunos les sonreía cálida y les decía que todo sucedería de acuerdo a como se dieran las cosas, pues el tema me incomodaba, a otros, llevada por la impaciencia les respondía que tal vez a las cosas no se darían como se pensaba y me martirizaba yo misma con esa idea._

_Sin embargo siempre había alguien ahí que llegaba a animarme, si no era Naruto era Anko, con quien te llevabas mucho. Ella siempre llegaba con comentarios agradables acerca de nosotros dos._

_Una vez yo estaba practicando tiros en la canasta de basket antes de que empezaran mis clases de danza, cuando Anko llegó y comenzamos a jugar juntas, platicando sobre cosas que ocurrían en la semana. Siempre había algo nuevo que contar._

_-A propósito…- Comenzó ella con el balón en mano.- Hace rato estaba con Sasuke-kun y adivina qué dijo. Le estaba contando acerca de ti, pues de que eres súper deportista, que dibujas muy padre y que cantas pero ¡Wow!_

_-Gracias Anko.- Le respondí animada. Ella siempre era muy linda conmigo y confiaba ciegamente en ella, siempre atenta calificando a mis pretendientes y defendiéndome de las estupideces de los demás. La conocía desde la primaria cuando ella regresaba de vivir en . y desde entonces siempre habíamos estado juntas. Incluyéndonos en nuestras pijamadas de Mickey Mouse y en nuestras cenas de pan y leche._

_-Cuando le dije eso el me respondió "¡Pero claro! ¡Si Sakura se las sabe de todas! ¡Ella puede con todo!" ¡Kyaaa! Son taaaan bellos._

_Yo solo sonreí. Era lindo que pensaras así de mí._

* * *

_**¿Nos hemos alejado lo suficiente como para mirarnos a lo lejos? ¿O aún no hemos dado demasiados pasos atrás?**_

* * *

_En laboratorio, las burlas eran tan constantes como nuestras miradas furtivas. En mi mesa con Karin, Temari, Hinata, Sai y Hidan nos divertíamos a lo grande. Los que más trabajábamos eramos Sai, Hidan y yo. Aunque a veces Sai se iba con Hinata y comenzaban a secundar las risas histéricas de Temari y Karin con ella; entonces Hidan y yo terminábamos hablando sobre trivialidades y pasando las cosas. A veces yo también me hacía pato, entonces todos copiábamos a todos y ya, o simplemente me pasaban las cosas y yo les hacía los dibujos de las prácticas y reanudábamos juegos con el agua de la llave o a picarle una pata al pobre pollo que teníamos enfrente._

_Recuerdo que Karin y Temari solían cuchichear cuando teníamos que usar el microscopio, pues así íbamos de mesa en mesa viendo qué resultados obtenían bajo el poderoso lente y al terminar, cuando las cuatro (también Hinata) nos íbamos hacia la biblioteca se alegraban el día exclamándote frente a mí:_

_-¡Si no fuera porque Saku es taaaan distraída ya se habría dado cuenta de lo obvio que eres!_

_Y entonces Hidan se les unía.- ¡Ya sé! ¡¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de que en vez de estar analizando el telescopio la veías a ella?_

_Y entonces ambos nos coloreábamos de nuevo; tú por obvio, yo por boba._

* * *

_**Me encuentro hoy en la ruina de mil tambores juntos. Sofocada por el trémulo aleteo de mi pecho. No consigo mejorar la agitación en mi mirada y no se diga del sonrojo que llevo a todos lados. Sigue siendo tu culpa ¿sabes?**_

* * *

_Un día Naruto me preguntó de vuelta qué era lo que yo opinaba acerca de esto. No quería decirlo. Estaba molesta por razones ajenas a nosotros…_

_Vomito verbal._

_-Pues no lo sé.- Contesté seca.- El no parece muy interesado._

_Entonces supe que la había regado. Naruto no era el único que ya quería que esto se convirtiera en una relación y que llegara a su fin este eterno filtreo; y aunque no lo haya hecho nadie con fines negativos fueron contigo a presionarte aún más._

_No debió ser así._

_Al final del día ya te tenía pegado a mí con una propuesta para desayunar en Starbucks al día siguiente. _¡Perfecto!

* * *

_"**Aférrate a un sueño aunque este sea imposible. No lo destruyas, no antes de que él lo haga contigo."**_

* * *

_Era el cumpleaños número 69 del Instituto y cómo cada año, hacían una fiesta gigantesca en la que todos comían muffins y se atascaban de té helado en latitas para después pasar a las escalinatas de la entrada a tomarse millones de fotografías con la playera del evento, que luego serían publicadas en una de las revistas más importantes de Konoha._

_Nos tomaron algunas con mis amigas, siendo tú el único varón en esa foto. Aún no llevábamos la playera puesta pues el sol estaba inaguantable._

_Luego de los muffins y demás nos dirigimos al café; que estaba como a seis cuadras. Pero teníamos la hora del recreo y la siguiente libre así que solo había que estar pendiente de que no se hicieran las 12:30 porque a esa hora era nuestra última clase._

_Platicamos de millones de cosas de camino y me vi disfrutando en demasía tu compañía. Rememorando eventos chistosos de cuando éramos más jóvenes, de viajes pasados o bueno, –en mi caso- de pasadas relaciones (solo con Obito, en realidad; quién también estaba en el salón y con quien me habían hecho burla desde antes de que se supiera todo este jaleo entre nosotros). Un jugo y un café muy fuerte –porque así te gustan- fueron nuestros compañeros esa mañana llena de risas y sonrojos. Te tenía frente a mí, sonriendo exclusivamente para mi gusto personal y entonces me di cuenta –desafortunadamente- de lo mucho que te quería._

_11:45am…. Aún había tiempo_

_Pronto comenzaste a tomar otra dirección.- Oye y… ¿Qué tal te pareció la fiesta de Ayame?- En tu sonrisa había algo casi imperceptible._

_-¡Ah! Pues me la pasé bastante bien, muchas gracias por invitarme.- Contesté rojita y así comenzaste a hacerme plática sobre esa noche, acerca de lo que hiciste después, etc._

_-¿Y Tobi? ¿Te agradó?- Preguntaste con un fulgor en los ojos tan diferente del resto. Después de una respuesta afirmativa me contaste un poco de él, sin tanto rodeo y luego volviste a preguntar.- ¿Y… Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando se acercó Taichi a saludarme?- Supongo que Taichi era el otro chico que llegó en la fiesta._

_Contesté de lo que me acordaba con una sinceridad demasiado inocente, pero no entendía porqué con mis palabras tu ceño se arrugaba un poco más y apretabas los labios como si te vieras en problemas._

_Volviste a preguntar y me quedé sin respuestas. Frunciste la baca indeciso cuando yo exclamé- ¡Demonios Sasuke-kun, ya son las 12:45!_

_Entonces salimos corriendo a todo lo que tus tennis y mis flats de colores daban . Ambos, siendo atléticos y no tardamos más de tres minutos en llegar sin embargo no fue suficiente pues ya llevábamos dieciocho minutos de retraso. Más de 1/6 de la clase._

_En cuanto abrimos la puerta de computo se escucharon los chiflidos y gritos ante la interrogante "¿Ya son novios?" que los treinta alumnos profirieron al vernos. Se decepcionaron ante nuestra negativa._

_-Lo siento chicos, ya es tarde.- Dijo Shizune entre el jaleo con pesar. Ella era una maestra muy linda y comprensiva, pero hasta ella tenía su límite._

_Después de eso solo le dimos las gracias a la maestra y regresamos a las bancas de la entrada. Ya era la última hora así que teníamos toda esa hora y más para conversar._

_Seguimos hablando de trivialidades hasta tocar nuevamente el tema de Obito, te reíste bastante al escuchar la frialdad con la que traté al pobre muchacho; quién ahora es de las personas a las que más allegada soy. Luego de eso, pasamos a otras cosas, temas más serios donde hablamos de nuestros peores errores, nuestros mejores errores…_

_-Entonces…-Continuaste.- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Tobi?- Te di la misma respuesta del café, con un poco más de detalle. Y Volviste a arrugar la nariz.- ¿Enserio?- Asentí- Es que... a mí me dijo algo diferente…_

_-¿Algo dif…?- Oh. Caí en cuenta. Y de pronto ya estaba yo toda azorada.- Ya recordé.- Musité estúpidamente._

_Sonreíste por fin, complacido._

_-¿Y qué era…?_

_-¡Ah!- Me faltó de pronto el aire.- Bueno… verás, yo…- Tu color verde se intensificó de mil formas abrumadoras, era como si me traspasara tantas veces que yo estuviese a su merced.- Él…el me pregunto si…-Mierda.- Me gustabas.- Solté de golpe. Era tan vergonzoso. Y para mi suerte no alcanzaste a escuchar._

_-¿Qué?- Sin embargo tenías en tus facciones el triunfo escrito._

_-Que si tú…-Respiré profundo, sin trabas.- me gustabas._

_Y tu sonrisa, tu odiosa sonrisa se expandió cuál cometa._

_-También me gustas mucho Sakura.- Suspiraste y de pronto el calor se fue, de pronto no nos habían echado de clase, de pronto no se escuchaba el tráfico de la calle, de pronto no teníamos a todos los chicos del grupo pegados a la ventana del salón de computo. De pronto éramos tú y yo.- Y me gustaría que fueras mi novia._

_No fue una petición; y yo tampoco me arrojé a tus brazos._

_- Sale.- Y nos tomamos la mano._

_No faltaron las felicitaciones y los regocijos de júbilo cuando al salir se enteraron de la buena nueva. Y no solo mi grupo; mi generación entera y algunos otros sonreían a la noticia. Nos bañaron en abrazos y palabras cálidas –algunas, amenazas para ti._

_Entonces paso él; tu hermano. Con su típico caminar con el que denotaba merecerse el mundo y más; y su cabello negruzco agitándose con el viento seco del día. No pasó desapercibido por nadie.- ¡Hey!- Le gritaron.- ¡Saluda a tu cuñada!- El volteó contrariado y una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en su rostro. Entonces se acercó a mí y me dio un tímido abrazo en el que yo casi temblé de miedo._

_-Felicidades, cuñada.- Así, dejé de temerle._

* * *

_**Y yo me aferré a ti como pude. Con uñas y dientes desgarrándome a mí misma en el acto. Porque en cada luna te pensaba, te aspiraba. Aún cuando no quería quererte.**_

* * *

_Los días no eran los mismos. No podrían… eran de otro color. No sabría si decir que más alegres; creo bueno, por mí, sí._

_No hablábamos durante clase porque tengo metas, objetivos y tú para entonces un desempeño un poco bajo en cuanto académico se refiere. Sin embargo procuraba estar contigo de cuando en cuando; no mucho para no enfadarnos mutuamente. Y pues… tampoco quería ser la segunda pareja más "incómoda" como lo eran Tsunade y Jiraya. ¡Dios! Ellos sí que son intensos. Besuqueándose en las bancas del fondo como si nadie los viera… o peor. ¡Los escuchara! Por suerte a mí nunca me ha tocado ver semejante desgracia._

_No; yo no quería perturbarte, ni quitarte tu espacio ni mucho menos. Yo quería algo serio, honesto y sus tapujos. Alguien a quien contarle mis asuntos, mis chistes malos y mis desvaríos._

_¿Me habré equivocado de persona, Sasuke-kun?_

* * *

_**He observado cómo nos alejamos lentamente, día con día. Sin poderlo evitar y muy en contra de mi misma he llegado a pensar lo peor. No puedo recordar quién fuiste.**_

* * *

_Yo estaba preocupada…_

_Estuve preocupada por vez primera un día en que la lluvia bañó exquisitamente mi clase de entrenamiento físico, liberándonos a todos del habitual calor del que éramos prisioneros. En realidad, mi angustia empezó después de mis siete vueltas al campo; cuando en tu descanso te vi tirado sobre el pasto con la expresión más atormentada que te había visto jamás y la mirada más mustia que pudiste mostrar._

_-¿Sasuke-kun?- Pregunté acercándome a ti y observando tu estado un poco desde arriba, que seguías sobre el césped.- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_-Si…-Musitaste con voz pastosa.- Solo… tengo dolor de estómago; eso es todo.- Pero por tu rostro parecía que ibas a parir o algo peor. Sin embargo no te dije nada y te dejé entrenar cuando Iruka lo indicó. Yo también tenía clase… Eso sí, no te perdí de vista durante tus veinte minutos de trote y escrutaba tus facciones desfiguradas por el dolor durante las subidas a la lomita y al hacer velocidad._

_La siguiente vez que me preocupé fue un día de clases en que Asuma-sensei decidió faltar. Te veías pálido y a veces flaqueabas un poco al dar paso; de repente soltando leves quejidos y desfigurándote con muecas angustiosas. Por supuesto, todos se habían ido a desayunar fuera pues la clase de Asuma siempre era antes del receso; pero yo me quedé, tratando de hacerte reír un poco y de que no estuvieras solo. Odiaba verte así._

_-Sasuke-kun, esto no es un simple dolor de estómago.- Te regañé._

_Sonreíste pesaroso y un poco incómodo.- Vale, verás…- Comenzaste.- Cuando yo llegué a Francia no tenía la más mínima instrucción en francés. Fuera del "Bonjuor, Arevoir y Je m'apelle" yo no sabía absolutamente nada.- Hiciste una pausa y te reíste un poco de ti mismo.- Mi primer día de escuela entre a un salón de primaria pensando que ese era secundaria. ¡De razón veía a todos demasiado niños! La verdad es que durante mi estancia en Francia me estresé bastante con las notas ¡Imagina tener que cursar todo un año en un idioma que no conoces! Claro, tuve algunas materias en inglés. Y por suerte uno no tarda en adaptarse a las necesidades y conocer el idioma siempre fue mi principal; pero en verdad fue agobiante._

_-Supongo que eso es producto de ese estrés…_

_-Y supones bien… Todo el tiempo eran dolores por gastritis.- Te apenaste un poco.- Lo ridículo es que ahora tengo riesgo de necesitar una operación por úlcera.- Jadee.- Tranquila, hoy iré al médico y me haré estudios._

_Luego de eso llegó tu mamá y te vi partir. Fuiste con el doctor y al parecer con medicamento y un buen entrenamiento te curarías; no ayudaba que vinieran los exámenes pero tampoco valía la pena sugestionarse por ello. El dolor tardó en disiparse, sin embargo no dejaste de padecer; siempre tenías algún malestar por algo. Por eso Kakashi-sensei te apodó "Sick Boy"._

* * *

_**Parece travesura cuando te observo de lejos, curiosa de tus pensamientos, de tu vida. No voy a llamarte porque mi atención no será fijada en ti si no te importa. Pero eso sí, de que duele…**_

* * *

_Tu padecimiento no siempre nos permitía estar juntos además de la escuela. Vivías bajo algunos dolores que te imposibilitaban de cuando en cuando permanecer despierto. Yo no te forzaba, ni suspiraba por verte… Total, siempre te vería al día siguiente. Me distraía en cambio saliendo con las chicas o con mis amigos de la vieja secundaria y me entretenía siempre con mi familia cuando no sucedía. A ellos tan solo los veía los fines de semana. Sin embargo tratabas siempre de cambiar eso, con algunos detalles. No eres Superman a fin de cuentas._

_Desgraciadamente y, ahora que lo pienso, fue un poco estúpido hacernos pareja una semana antes de que comenzaran parciales. A mí no se me complicó en realidad; ni siquiera estudié y obtuve muy buenas notas. Pero por infortunio de las cosas, no fue tu caso… Si tan sólo me hubieses pedido ayuda…_

_El único día que lo hiciste fue para el exámen de matemáticas. Nos quedamos estudiando en la biblioteca, en una de las mesitas del lugar. Había un tema de las tablas de verdad que no lograba entender muy bien –todo por dibujar en clase- y tú me las explicaste. Aún no entiendo porqué, si fuiste tú quien dispersó mis dudas en el tema, yo saqué toda esa parte correcta y tú… pues no._

_Eso debió influir estoy segura._

* * *

_**Y a veces, solo a veces, sé que tú me observas. Ocultándote entre tus pestañas oscuras y fijando vista verde azul en la mía que finge estar divagando en otras mil cosas. No, eso tan solo es una parte de lo que me atormenta.**_

* * *

_Y llegó el festival de Hanabi. Con los fuegos artificiales tan característicos refulgiendo con colores feroces y espléndidos por todo el cielo nocturno de ese fresco viernes; las personas vagando en sus coloridos yukatas por las calles, entre puestos de comida de todo tipo y juegos de feria modestos y entretenidos._

_Ino y yo éramos parte del equipo que organizaba el evento y estábamos encargadas del orden de los puestos por rutinas. Entre ellos la preparación y venta de algunos alimentos o el entregar volantes para que la gente pasara a ver los juegos. Pasamos la primera hora y media desde las seis, entregando estos en el acceso a la única callecilla que estaba destinada para la festividad. La mayoría de la gente recibía esto agradecida y proseguía con sus charlas animadas y ahogadas en sake y té helado; algunos otros pasaban de largo. A pesar de esto ver a la multitud avanzar me parecía un espectáculo agradable. Encantada yo en reconocer todos esos rostros dispuestos a divertirse un poco._

_De pronto, Gaara apareció. Había desistido hace algo de conseguir el cariño de Ino y por tanto, me usaba a mí de medio para hablarle. Parecía reacio a dedicarle palabra más allá de lo estrictamente necesario y pues… yo no estaba siempre con ella. Él era el principal organizador, por tanto, el nos decía que hacer y en ese momento no nos ocupaba más; por lo que nos dejó disfrutar un rato del ambiente tan ameno._

_Yo te esperaba, nerviosa como si fuese la primera cita. Y a veces, discretamente te buscaba con la mirada. Pero no dejé que eso me incomodara del todo, si platiqué con Shikamaru desde el inicio y junto con las chicas corretee en broma a Suigetsu y a Hinata que se les veía muy complacidos de la mano. Estaba bastante divertida._

_Al primero que vi fue a Itachi, con un Yukata verde oscuro de detalles azulosos y el orgulloso símbolo de la familia en la espalda; apareciendo relajado y sonriente con sus amigos de entre uno de los callejones que daban al festival. Detrás ibas tú, arreglado elegantemente con un yukata tan azul como tus ojos a la luz nocturna y el mismo pai pai de papel en la espalda tan característico de tu familia._

_En cuanto me viste esbozaste una sonrisa y llegaste a reclamarme con el brazo a mi costado. Saludamos a otros muchos que te reconocieron y te recibieron gustoso y me presentaste con cariño, parecía que estabas orgulloso de quien era, de tenerme entre tus brazos._

_Pero como todo lo bueno, hay uno que otro detalle: Gaara ocupaba a alguien que se encargara de la venta de okonomiyaki y no encontraba a Ino así que yo estaría sola haciéndome cargo de la venta. Perfecto, refunfuñé. Pero tu permaneciste cerca de mí, ayudándome un poco a despachar y demás. Siempre a mi lado._

_-¡Y ahora viene el concurso de canto!- Chillaron por ahí, en algún lugar del escenario._

_Hubo un punto durante la noche en que temí que me pasaran, pero conforme pasó el tiempo ese miedo se dispersó pues para eso tenía que estar inscrita y no era ese ni por asomo mi deseo. Me permití relajarme y disfrutar de los voluntarios._

_-¿Haruno Sakura? ¿Alguien ha visto a Sakura? ¿Sakura? –Mierda. Ino me las pagaría con creces, pensé. Viendo como varias cabecitas se mecían en busca de mi nada visible mata rosa. Nuevamente mierda, repetí mentalmente cuando el reflector me dio de lleno en el rostro. Y lo hice nuevamente, cuando tú me arrastraste hasta el escenario._

_Con cada nueva voz me agitaba más y más, ni siquiera tenía planeada una canción. Pero el tiempo no es eterno y antes de que me diera cuenta me vi cantando "La Playa"_

_Gané el concurso, muchos aplausos y dos boletos para el cine._

_Después de salir de mi estupefacción regresé a mi lugar en el puesto, luego de haber recibido un fuerte abrazo de felicitación de tu parte. Estuvimos así un rato más hasta que ella llegó. En aquel momento no lo entendí del todo, ella no era mala persona… Pero en ese momento tan sólo observaba como restregaba su cuerpo en ti en un abrazo que para mí resultó demasiado posesivo. Al principio no quise darle importancia porque, como muchos, Hotaru no te había visto en un buen tiempo, pero luego de escuchar la muy mala fama que tenía y que –para colmo- estaba bien refutada me cabree. Así fue como conocí el terrible poder que tienen los celos sobre el hombre._

_No te dije nada._

* * *

_**Ahora que sucumbo ante los encantos de mis propios sueños más remotos, me he percatado de lo frágil que es mi mente, de lo débiles que son mis pensamientos, y aún más, mi coherencia. Tan solo mi voluntad permanece inamovible.**_

* * *

_Aprendí a pensarte un viernes para entender que algo no estaba bien un lunes. No le di importancia y yo tampoco quise acercarme. Si te soy sincera ahora ya no tendría respuesta al porqué no lo hice aquella vez, pero así fue._

_Dejé correr el tiempo._

_Absurdamente, yo ansiaba un beso tuyo. Quería comprobar, así como lo hice con tu cabello, si eran esos labios carnosos tan suaves como se veían. Al principio pensé en dejarte las cosas a ti, pero luego me di cuenta de que si eso sucedía las cosas jamás avanzarían. Obviamente yo no te lo daría ¡Por favor! ¡Sería mi primer beso! Pero si buscaría la forma de incitarte a hacerlo._

_Deberías estar halagado con ello, era un regalo. No lo quisiste. Pero es algo que yo simplemente atesoro con el alma. No se lo daría a cualquiera que no considerara que merecía tenerlo porque las primeras sensaciones siempre son únicas en todo y el hecho de que alguna niña –no necesariamente yo- te considere para ello es un cumplido en toda la extensión de la palabra._

_Solo tuve un intento que duró varias veces. Apliqué siempre la misma estrategia de un inocente beso de despedida o lo que fuese en la comisura de los labios. Adoraba esa sensación cálida que me dejaba tu mejilla, pero como dije lejos estaba de disponer mis labios si no eras tú quien daba el primer paso. Son niñadas tal vez, pero yo quería mi momento._

* * *

_**Pero esto es nada si carezco de todo lo demás. Mi cuerpo yace vacío entonces. Inerte. ¿Qué se puede hacer ante esto si es así? Mis sueños seguirán siendo constantemente****variantes, insanos, tan revoltosos como mi propio subconsciente lo quiera. Pues de esto es, entonces, de lo único que estaré llena; de sueños. Esos que van, esos que vuelan.**_

* * *

_Eso que pensé el lunes se convirtió en realidad el martes._

_Kakashi-sensei nos había dejado salir cuarenta minutos antes como suele hacer siempre que quiere irse a fumar un cigarrillo; y claro, todos encantados de que así fuera salimos alegres a dispersarnos en los variados restaurantes que hay por la zona. Yo opté por algo de la tienda de comestibles y de regreso fui a acompañar a Matsuri por un emparedado de la cafetería de la prepa._

_Como todavía teníamos dos horas libres pues no tendríamos la siguiente clase, los chicos se pusieron a jugar baloncesto con un balón que ellos traían. Estaba entretenida observándolos y preguntándome a mí misma sin decidiría jugar o no. Cuando llegaste. Entonces resolví que no sería así._

_Me saludaste extraño, como si lo hubieras hecho por consideración a mí y no por verdadero gusto. Llegaste a la barra y pediste una torta, de esas de las que sueles atiborrarte cada mañana. Llegué a tu lado mientras esperabas y por alguna razón intuí que hubieras preferido el no haber aparecido por ahí._

_Poco a poco los chicos se fueron dispersando y se perdieron entre los edificios. Solo quedamos tú y yo en el lugar._

_Una vez que te sirvieron el esperado platillo buscaste un asiento y nos dirigimos a una mesa ubicada un par de metros del televisor de la estancia. Me senté junto a ti mientras te observaba engullir cada bocado y comenté un par de cosas, más para mí que para ti. De pronto giraba la cabeza y me encontraba mirando desinteresada la pantalla, como nunca suelo hacer._

_-Sakura.- Tu voz fue clara y grave, casi hasta hosca. Se te notaba incómodo, pero no dejaste de tomar mi mano. Aun recuerdo tus palabras exactas….- ¿Sabes? Eres una chica muy hermosa, muy divertida e inteligente…_

_No._

_-… ¿Pero?- Desde ese instante una parte de mi murió por un buen rato._

_Me miraste a los ojos y luego, como si el peso de estos hubiera sido una carga demasiado pesada, reparaste en nuestras manos unidas.- No creo que esto esté funcionando.- Seguro mi rostro era un poema.- No sé si es porque aún no estoy listo para esto, si es porque tal vez sea muy pronto, no sé si sea todo yo lo que impida que me sienta cómodo pero… la cosa está así._

_Te miré a los ojos, la mirada más real que he había dado hasta entonces y cuando hablé mi voz sonó tan neutra como si no me importara. Demasiado profunda.- Sasuke sé que no te ha ido bien con las calificaciones, sé que tienes aún asuntos pendientes desde que regresaste de Francia y sé que tu enfermedad de consume de apoco pero... Yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte, en serio. Si es eso yo…_

_-Gracias Sakura, en verdad. Pero tal vez no sea el momento. Yo… preferiría darnos un tiempo._

_Te recorrí con la mirada y suspiré derrotada.- Amigos entonces.- Dije con una sonrisa y tú me abrazaste fuerte, y te correspondí aspirando por primera y última vez tu aroma. Eso no fue lo difícil._

_Avanzamos juntos hacía la biblioteca. El trayecto hacia esta fue tan rápido como si hubiese estado desde el principio frente a nosotros en ello, conversábamos sobre bobadas pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que era para aminorar el incómodo ambiente que se había instalado entre nosotros; como si de pronto una barrera se hubiese instalado frente a nosotros. Me sorprendí de lo fácil que te hice creer que soportaba, que no me afligía. Pero al entrar y verlos a todos en el salón divirtiéndose de lo lindo con videos de Youtube que reproducían en el proyector; y a ti, a oscuras ya sentado en el extremo derecho cuando yo me había quedado en el izquierdo… Ahí el peso de la realidad me caló hasta la médula._

_-Mi chaqueta.- Murmuré frenéticamente al momento que me ponía de pie y me dedicaba a mí misma la sonrisa más falsa y lastimera que he dado hasta la fecha.- Qué tonta, la olvidé en cafetería…_

_Y salí con las lágrimas empapándome._

* * *

_**Ahora lo sé, amar es el error más humano que se puede cometer.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**He releído nuestras cartas. Esta vez, a conciencia. Escrutando entre nuestros garabatos con detenida atención la respuesta a la constante cuestión de mis últimos amaneceres. Esa pregunta que me ha lastimado hasta las entrañas y a la que he formulado tantas posibles respuestas que difícil es saber cual resulta ser la menos acertada o más hiriente que el resto.**_

_**Alguna vez llegué a cuestionarme sobre lo que yo haría bajo el velo de tu ausencia. Me imaginé envuelta en un par de lágrimas, un mustio rostro y una expresión un tanto vacía. Más nada perenne, pensé neciamente. Quizá porque en aquel momento yo era un cascarón difícil de romper… tan cerrada a los sentimientos que quizá al abrirme di tanto como mi miedo –por que llegué a estar aterrada- me lo permitió. ****Ahora sé, cierta es aquella canción ****"Only miss the sun when it starts to snow."**_

_**Fuiste el primero al que soñé."**_

* * *

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**…..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

-Sakura.- Se escuchó a la par de la lluvia.

-¿Ah? – Sus ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par.- Sasuke-kun…

-Tengo algo que te pertenece.- Dijo él con voz agitada y la respiración un tanto acelerada.

Su repuesta fue casi hosca. Se vió tentada a dejarlo bajo el agua por más tiempo, pero desechó la idea viendo el tremendo aguacero desde la ventana. No tenía que decirle donde se encontraba, sólo había un posible lugar…

-Por favor no me digas dónde estás.- Musitó ella mientras la boca se le ahogaba en pequeñas gotitas saladas y se mordía el labio inferior impaciente. Él llevaba horas tratando de escucharla una vez más y ella no se lo facilitaba.

-Sé que no…- Se escuchó desde la otra línea. Y luego la chica colgó.

El pelinegro maldijo entre dientes una y otra vez presa de la frustración que lo consumía. Eso le quemaba las manos. Se tiró de los cabellos negruzcos ya muy mojados y se dejó caer sobre el césped, física y mentalmente agotado. Incluso se permitió a sí mismo cerrar los ojos un momento. Sí que la había regado…

-Sasuke.- Alzó la mirada de golpe. Ojos jade contra los aguamarina suyos que lo escrutaban desde arriba. Los mechones rosados pegándosele al rostro y las cejas fruncidas descifraban entre ira, duda y miedo. El camisón arrugado bajo aquel saco color obsidiana y los pies ya morados, descalzos…

Tan pronto él reaccionó la abrazó con un terrible temor de que se fuera, de perderla. La abrazó como si la hubiera extrañado, como si la quisiera de vuelta…-¡Cómo sales así! ¡A tres cuadras de tu casa, descalza y en pijama! ¡Dios!

-Tú estás a nueve kilómetros de la tuya.- Respondió ella escueta sin flaquear la mirada a pesar de lo mucho que le dolía. A pesar de todo, estaba invariablemente molesta.- ¿Qué sucede?

El la alejó de si arrepentido por su efusividad; pero es que la había extrañado tanto… Sin embargo sonrió.- Nunca me dijiste nada de esto.- Y le mostró la carta que ella había arrojado en algún lugar no hace mucho.

Le miró sorprendida, abochornada y aún más molesta. Quería llorar de impotencia. Se sentía desnuda ante él ahora que lo sabía…- No tienes derecho…-Gritoneó mientras se la trataba de arrebatar. Aunque no tenía caso, de todas formas el papel estaba desecho por la lluvia.

-¡Sí si me amas!- Alegó él. Agitando sus brazos entre el torrente que no tenía piedad sobre sus cuerpos ya pálidos, con la sonrisa más estúpidamente gigantesca que ella había visto en él o en cualquier otra persona. Y permitiéndose tomar su rostro entre sus dedos helados.

-¡No! ¡No si flaquearás al último! ¡Si no estás listo para amar Uchiha, no lo fuerces!- Vociferó con rabia al momento en que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.- No si crees que tienes derecho a conquistarme de nuevo y olvid…- Y rompió a llorar; desquebrajándose ante él en el piso. Sollozando el cariño tan lerdo que le tenía al muchacho.

Se agachó quedando a la altura de ella, con los músculos rígidos de la verdad de sus palabras, haciendo mella en cada rincón de su existencia.- Estoy listo para amar.- Musitó tranquilo.- Y no pienso dejar que cambies eso ahora que lo he comprendido.

Puede que la chica estuviese divagando demasiado, puede que todo haya sucedido demasiado rápido, también es muy posible que hayan sido ambas; pero el morocho ya la estaba besando con ferviertente demencia. Presa de la emoción que lo consumía al saberse amado por la única persona en quién él pensaba sus noches, sus días. No se permitiría a sí mismo dejarla partir nuevamente. La quería para él, sólo él.

-N-no creeas que estás perdonado…-Dijo la ojijade, con el sonrojo atormentando su faz y una sonrisita que quería reprimir.

-No creo Sakura, estoy enteramente seguro.- Y dicho esto, simplemente se dejó caer con ella. Agotado de miembros y cabeza, pero manteniendo su cuerpo firme junto a él, aferrándola a su brazo como siempre debió hacer desde hace más de tres años...

* * *

**Hola!**

**Yo de nuevo con un Fic para ustedes. :)**

**Bueno, la cosa está así: Esto es en realidad una carta y está basado en la vida real, contando sucesos y todo de experiencias un poco pues... amargas para mí. Todo lo que he escrito aquí es puramente neto y lo único que si, pues no ha pasado sería lo último, lo de la reconciliación. Por lo mismo de que es una carta, está pensada para ciertos personajes que hagan el papel de mis amigos (es por eso que hay parejas tan bizarras como Hinata y Suigetsu).**

**Lo que está en negro es el contenido de la carta se puede decir y lo demás son como recuerdos que la narradora revive al escribir. Ah claro, todo lo que consta de la carta está en cursiva. Si se fijan al final es un narrador omnisciente y no la misma narradora.**

**Bueno espero les guste aunque está medio larguillo. ****R&R+F **

** ¡Efaristho!**

**P.C.**


End file.
